


A Beautiful Wish

by brokeipokei



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future, Future Vision, Glimbow, Horde Prime - Freeform, Multi, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catradora, the heart part 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeipokei/pseuds/brokeipokei
Summary: Adora relives her future vision, and she can’t tell if it’s actually real this time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Just let me brush it!” Glimmers yells, as she chases Catra in a circle around Adora.

Adora looks wide eyed at Catra, _I remember this..._

“No!” Catra yelps, “Don’t let her touch me, she’s gonna torture me.”

Glimmer chuckles, “Do you always have to be this dramatic?”

Bow strolls in the room, and puts his arm around Glimmer as she leans into him, “Come on guys, if we’re late to Scorpia’s first ball she is going to kill us,”

Glimmer sighs, “Fine. You’re off the hook. This time”

Catra is hiding behind Adora, and sticks her tongue out at Glimmer. Adora blinks, _this isn’t real, is it?_

Catra starts to leave, but turns around and hold her hand out to Adora, “You coming?”

_A beautiful wish, huh._

Adora closes her eyes as she takes Catra’s hand, expecting it to glitch away.

It doesn’t.

“What’s wrong?”

Adora opens one eye, noticing that nothing is that sickly green, nothing has changed, it’s just like it was in her vision.

Catra chuckles,

“Adora, are you okay?”

“H-horde Prime, I n-need to get to the heart-“

Catra’s smile melts into an expression of worry, “Adora, he’s gone. Horde Prime is gone, way past gone,” Catra gently grabs both of Adora’s hands, “the ball can wait, tell me what’s wrong, Adora.”

Adora looks around, and her eyes land on her own reflection in the waterfall, “I need to save everyone, I need to go, I have the failsafe!” She holds her face, anticipating green juicing to start flowing through her veins.

She opens her eyes, and looks back at Catra, “Catra, this isn’t real, is it?” Catra tilts her head in confusion, “Adora, of course it’s real.”

The blonde shakes her head, “If this is real, tell me you love me.” Catra chuckles, “Of course I love you, you big dummy.” Adora falls to the ground, and starts coughing.

“Adora!”

Catra looks around, and runs after Glimmer and Bow, “GLIMMER, SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH ADORA!”

_A beautiful wish._

“C-catra, I-I love-“

_But there will be no future._

“y-you, so much-“

_Not for you._

Adora falls back, feeling the air in her lungs slowly leaving her.

“F-for the honor of-“

Adora’s world melts into darkness.

_At least Catra loved her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora wakes up, but she never thought it would be... here. She doesn’t know what’s real and what’s fake, and is slowly trying to figure it out.

Adora wakes up, sweating and breathing hard, in her old sleeping quarters. _What the hell..._ She feels her chest, and the failsafe is gone. Her mind is foggy.

Adora tries to remember what had happened, but she couldn’t decipher between what was real and what wasn’t.

She punches the wall in frustration, as she hears a whine.

_Catra._

Catra was cuddled up next to her, her tail wrapped around Adora’s thigh. Her head was resting on Adora’s chest, and her legs were entangled with Adora’s.

Adora knew she had to move, she knew that she needed to figure out whatever was happening. But she also knew how much she missed Catra. Until Catra was rescued, she hadn’t talked to Catra in years, except for their many fights. Still, Catra was the one talking most of the time, and was mainly just snarky comments.

Catra let out a soft purr, and whispered quietly, “A-adora...? What are you-“

Adora quickly remembered that cuddling was NOT normal in the Horde, and that Catra had normally just slept at the foot of the bed. Adora looked deep into Catra’s eyes, which glowed with the darkness, and then at her lips.

Adora pushed her lips into her future lover’s, but not before murmuring, “I love you, you big dummy.”

~~~

Adora sat up straight, sweating and panting as she felt air enter her lungs like it was the first time she had taken a breath. “C-catra...?” The blonde felt her chest, and while there was no failsafe, she could still feel slight pain from the scar it had left. She wasn’t in the Fright Zone anymore, but also wasn’t in her room. She scanned the room, which was stark white except for the pink walls. There were various medical machines scattered among the room, which she had never seen before. After all, she’s the all-mighty She-Ra, she has the power to heal. Finally, Adora’s eyes landed on her wife, who was sleeping soundly in a very uncomfortable-looking plastic chair. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair was messier than usual.

Adora tried to get up to wake her up, but she winced in pain from her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be continued
> 
> i am v bad at writing but i enjoy it so uh haha sorry

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come,
> 
> don’t worry she’s not dead fr :)
> 
> i had the idea of Adora actually living her future, but then i turned it into her being all worried it’s fake (and is it?)
> 
> <3


End file.
